


En regardant la mer

by lyinks



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, sort of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyinks/pseuds/lyinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un Q déprimé, un agent secret complètement amoureux, la mer, du drame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En regardant la mer

Le vent glacial cinglait son visage et chaque parcelle découverte de sa peau, mais il s'en fichait. L'odeur salée des embruns s'attardait sur sa langue et picotait ses lèvres gercées. Les vagues se déchaînaient au pied de la falaise, comme en proie à une folie meurtrière. Ça, il connaissait bien.

Ces pensées troubles qui vous ravagent le cerveau, insidieuses et redoutables. Celles qui vous foutent plus bas que terre, vous mettent le cœur en miettes et les mains en sang. Le temps passait tellement vite.

Il contemplait la rage qui animait la nature aujourd'hui ; les hautes herbes couchées sous les rafales destructrices, les branches des arbres qui claquaient comme des fouets, les voiles des navires qui cognaient au loin.

Il tenta de rabattre une mèche brune derrière son oreille, peine perdue. Les genoux repliés contre son torse frêle, l'air glacial s'engouffrant sous les pans de sa veste entrouverte, il essayait de faire taire son esprit détraqué. Il pensait toujours trop, de toute manière. Il avait espéré qu'être seul lui ferait du bien, lui permettrait de relâcher la pression, sauf que c'était pire, maintenant qu'il était en tête à tête avec son âme. Son âme torturée, piétinée, brûlée par ses propres pensées.

Quelque part, ça aurait été plus simple s'il s'était écrasé au bas des rochers, emporté par la mer brumeuse. Il aurait enfin pu avoir la paix, un peu de calme, bon sang.

Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était agité par les sanglots jusqu'à ce qu'une main chaude vienne se promener dans sa nuque, apaisant brusquement les tressauts de ses épaules. Il resserra l'étreinte de sa veste autour de son corps décharné, sans même daigner regarder qui était là. De toute manière, il le savait bien.

Des touffes d'herbes s'aplatirent à côté de lui, et il sentit des effluves d'un parfum qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts ; un mélange de café froid, de cuir, de cigarette et de savon, le tout formant un parfum qui avait le don de le rassurer, quand ça ne lui donnait pas envie de se jeter au fond d'un précipice.

La main avait abandonné l'arrière de son cou pour se poser sur son genou, et il l'observa d'un air ahuri pendant une seconde de trop. Cette seconde d'hésitation, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait à l'autre homme pour prendre une décision. Il avait l'habitude de prendre des décisions à la hâte, après tout, c'était son métier.

\- Q, balança Bond de sa voix grave. Je commençais à croire que vous vous étiez enfui pour la Norvège, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Il gagna un regard noir en réponse.

Les vagues semblaient encore plus agitées que tout à l'heure, ce qui était le reflet parfait de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de son crâne. Trop d'informations. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le fragmenter, le compartimenter comme il le faisait avec un disque dur, mais apparemment, son cerveau était aussi récalcitrant que sa chevelure brune.

\- J'étais inquiet, ajouta Bond en pressant sa main contre le genou noueux de Q.

\- Il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter, pourtant, rétorqua le jeune homme de sa voix toujours aussi posée. Je vais bien.

\- C'est ça, marmonna l'autre.

Contrairement à Q, qui n'avait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, et dont chaque inflexion de voix était semblable à une mélodie dûment préparée, Bond s'exprimait souvent de manière bourrue. Q avait remarqué qu'il réservait ce ton-là spécialement pour lui, ou pour M. Cela le rassurait un peu, car cette voix-là, elle était réservée aux personnes qui comptaient pour Bond. Ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose de faire partie de ces gens-là, si ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici, 007 ? demanda Q en passant ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées, chassant ainsi la main de Bond.

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'étais inquiet, répéta Bond en soupirant.

\- Et j'ai déjà exprimé mon avis sur la question, le remballa Q sans même élever la voix.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur était en train d'imploser dans sa poitrine. Ça faisait un mal de chien, vraiment. Comme si quelqu'un pressait ses mains autour de son cœur, et serrait fort, toujours plus fort. Ce sentiment de se faire écraser de l'intérieur, sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'arrêter.

Il avait envie de vomir, aussi, en y réfléchissant bien. Pas qu'il ait grand chose à vomir, il avait déjà du mal à se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il avait englouti un vrai repas. Encore une chose à rajouter à la liste des reproches que Bond lui faisait.

\- Si je suis venu ici, c'était pour être seul, à la base, expliqua Q en sentant le froid le brûler là où les larmes avaient coulé.

\- On ne peut pas dire que ça t'ait beaucoup réussi, grommela Bond en s'installant dans une position similaire au quartier-maître.

\- Alors maintenant, tu me tutoies à nouveau ?

Il eut un petit rire sarcastique, et se renferma sur lui-même l'instant d'après. Une parfaite carapace, mais Bond commençait à en voir les failles, malheureusement pour Q.

\- Je pensais avoir gagné ce droit, répondit simplement l'agent en arrachant une herbe folle pour la tordre entre ses doigts meurtriers.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

Q s'essuya le nez du revers de la main. S'il attrapait un rhume, il serait sans doute encore plus insupportable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Bond abandonna le brin d'herbe et s'empara de la main de Q, même si l'autre tenta de le repousser.

\- Est-ce que tu vas te décider à me parler, pour l'amour de dieu ? grogna Bond.

\- Je ne crois pas en dieu, et je n'aime personne, éluda Q en fixant l'horizon, l'œil hagard.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux.

\- Je refuse de parler de ça, Bond. Vous devriez retourner au QG.

\- Alors, maintenant, on se vouvoie ? marmonna Bond.

Q soupira et décida de se taire, avant que toute son énergie ne s'échappe de son corps déjà trop fatigué. Bond se releva d'un geste souple, et Q pensa, l'espace d'une seconde, que James Bond allait enfin lui foutre la paix. Sauf qu'il savait que Bond n'était pas du genre à fermer sa grande gueule, du coup, il ne fut même pas surpris qu'il se mette à lui hurler dessus. Et puis, il l'avait peut-être mérité, aussi. Surtout.

\- Tu sais quoi, Q ? J'en ai plein le cul de tes conneries. J'en ai marre que tu fasses le mec sympa avec tout le monde au boulot, et dès que t'es avec moi, tu dis plus rien. Alors je sais que je suis qu'un vieux con qui est bon qu'à remplir des trous — me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, je dis tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas — et que je suis pas facile à vivre, mais bordel, je pensais qu'il y avait un peu plus entre nous que de la baise. Au moins un semblant d'amitié, mais apparemment, t'en as rien à foutre de ce que _moi_ je peux ressentir. Putain. Tu peux pas continuer à garder tout ça en toi tout en me permettant de te faire ce que je te fais. Merde.

\- Très bien, répondit Q à peine plus haut qu'un murmure. Je ne le ferai plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne feras plus ? s'enquit Bond, à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

\- Te laisser me faire ce que tu me fais.

\- Donc tu t'en fous vraiment, hein ? gronda l'agent d'une voix sourde, le sang battant contre ses tempes, menaçant de faire exploser sa tête.

\- Non, je ne m'en fous pas, souffla-t-il en essuyant ses mains sur son jean noir délavé. J'en ai pas rien à foutre de toi, James, ajouta-t-il en se relevant, le dos courbé à cause du vent. J'en ai simplement rien à foutre de moi-même.

\- T'es le putain de quartier-maître du MI6. Tu peux pas te permettre de penser des trucs pareils. Pas quand t'as nos putains de vies entre tes mains.

\- Je gère, t'inquiète.

\- Tu gères rien du tout, Q. Tu pars en vrille, bientôt, on va t'offrir une place chez les double zéro tellement tu seras une épave.

Q étouffa un rire, ce qui lui valut de se faire foudroyer du regard par James. Il était d'humeur tellement changeante, dernièrement. Un instant, il voyait la vie en rose et était persuadé qu'il pouvait sauver tout le monde, et l'autre, il était assis au bord de la falaise en contemplant la mort.

\- Q, c'est vraiment pas drôle. Et j'en ai marre que tu me prennes pour un con.

\- Je te prends pas pour un con, promis.

\- Va falloir que tu me parles, tu le sais, ça ?

Q soupira, mais son soupir fut à moitié étouffé par le vent. Les pans de sa veste voletaient autour de ses hanches, là où ses mains étaient profondément enfoncées dans les poches. Ses yeux verts semblaient vides de toute émotion, mais James savait bien que c'était faux.

\- Putain, mais parle-moi, grogna-t-il.

\- J'ai pas envie de parler. Pas maintenant.

James lui lança un regard assassin, ainsi Q corrigea :

\- Pas _encore_.

James sembla se détendre un peu et avança d'un pas, pas plus, pour ne pas brusquer Q.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer maintenant, ou est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à attraper une pneumonie ?

\- Ok. On rentre, 007.

\- Ne sois pas condescendant comme ça, ça ne te va pas.

\- Très bien, _James_ , soupira-t-il.

\- Tu l'as encore fait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce truc, avec ta voix.

\- Quel truc ?

\- Tu sais, quand rien qu'en entendant ta voix, je sais que tu lèves les yeux au ciel.

\- Je lève pas les yeux au ciel, répondit Q en faisant les gros yeux.

\- Si, tu vois bien.

\- 007, vous devenez agaçant.

\- Pardon, s'excusa James, pas désolé du tout. Ça va mieux ?

Q esquissa une ombre de sourire, avant de s'emparer de la main toujours aussi chaude de James. Cet homme était un véritable mystère. Peu importe la température qu'il régnait au dehors, il était toujours aussi bouillant qu'un fer à repasser.

James serra doucement la main aux doigts trop fins de son quartier-maître, un sourire satisfait traînant sur ses lèvres. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable, avec leur bonheur. Lui, il avait Q, et ce n'était peut-être pas toujours facile, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revenir à lui. Toujours.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou des kudos :)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ! A très vite, hopefully.
> 
> Much love xx


End file.
